1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool that combines a turf repair tool and a hex wrench or screwdriver for making alterations and adjustments to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf industry provides golf enthusiasts with a myriad of products and tools to use during their golf games. For example, golf etiquette requires golfers to repair divots or damage to the turf when they are golfing. Such divots are often called “pitch marks.” As such, golfers typically carry divot (or pitch) repair tools. Furthermore, with the recent advent and popularity of golf club adjustability technology, more and more golfers are playing with adjustable golf clubs. These clubs allow golfers to adjust features such as loft, lie, face angle, and weight, thus allowing golfers to customize their clubs.
Weight adjustment technology often involves the use of removable weights which can be affixed to the golf club head via screws or bolts. A golfer who plays with a weight adjustable club head and wishes to make rapid, in-game adjustments to the club will have to carry a wrench or screwdriver to tighten and loosen attached weights. As such, in order to be able to make necessary adjustments to their club, as well as to repair divots or pitch marks in the turf caused by use of said club, golfers must carry at least two tools in their bags or on their person. By increasing the number of tools a golfer carries, he or she increases the likelihood of losing one or more of these tools because there are more items of which the golfer must keep track.